More Than You're Used To
by RainingStarWars
Summary: Han and Luke go for a swim, only Luke isn't too fond of the idea. (Written for the group Fanfiction-Friend's Weekly Writing Prompt on DeviantArt!)


"C'mon, kid!" Han called cheerfully to the ex-farmboy standing on the shore of the lake, floating on his own back in the cool water, "The water's fine!" Luke glanced down at the grassy ground, towel draped around his bare shoulders. He shuffled from one foot to the other nervously as Han continued to float lazily.

"I think I'll just watch you, Han," he called back, but his voice sounded small. Han rolled over, now swimming upright. Even with the distance between the pair, Luke could see his friend squinting with surprise. It was a hot day on Yavin 4 and sweat was already pouring down the blond's head. Why wouldn't he get in the refreshing water of the lake?

Han swam towards the shore, dripping as he stepped onto the solid ground. The brunet walked over to Luke, confusion on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked, "It's as hot as Tatooine, only with a hell of a lot more humidity." Luke shook his head, looking away from Han's hazel eyes. He clung to the towel on his shoulders anxiously.

"No, thanks," he mumbled. Han raised his eyebrows, thinking the kid was just being stubborn. He grinned, grabbing Luke's hand playfully and pulling him towards the water before he could process the smuggler's actions. Luke's foot came into contact with the cool liquid, and he gasped in surprise.

Panic rose inside him, and he was suddenly fighting with shocking amounts of strength to pull away. "N-No!" His vision blurred with his racing heart as his hand came loose from Han's grip, and suddenly the blond was lying in the grass, breathing heavily.

Han was startled by his friend's sudden reaction and stared in shock for a moment before realizing he had messed up. The Corellian dropped to his knees, shaking Luke's shoulder worriedly. "L-Luke?" he tried, concerned, "I-I'm sorry, kid, I didn't mean to scare you." Luke shook his head, slowly sitting up as his head spun. Despite the unbearable heat, there was an icy chill in Luke's veins.

"I-I'm okay," he stuttered, attempting to stand to his feet. His legs were too wobbly, however, and Han had to steady him before he fell. "I'm s-sorry. I-I just–" Luke looked at the lake, sky blue eyes flashing with unease–"don't r-really like being near that m-much water."

Han frowned, hand holding Luke's shoulder gently. He was surprised how afraid of the water the kid was, but then again, maybe he shouldn't have been. It would make sense for Luke to have a phobia of swimming, considering how he came from a planet where a handful of water was a blessing.

The smuggler glanced back at the lake behind him, then he looked back to Luke, who was eyeing the body of water nervously. "Well, there's no reason to feel that way," Han comforted the blond, "The water won't hurt you. There's just a bit more than you're used to." Luke looked down, rubbing his hands together anxiously.

"B-But... I could drown," he complained, stepping away from the lake a bit. Han smiled considerately.

"Only if you're not careful," he pointed out, "and if I can do it, so can you." Luke frowned at the older man, a skeptical look on his face.

"But you do stupid stuff all the time and say it's fine," he pressed, still not convinced. Han scowled, crossing his arms, but couldn't contain his laughter. Well, Luke _was_ right about that.

"C'mon, kid, you can trust me." Han stepped into the shallow water on the edge of the lake, then turned to Luke. He raised his eyebrows as if to say "see?" before holding out his hand and offering it to Luke. The blond hesitated, but he eventually dropped the towel in the grass and took his friend's hand.

Slowly, Han walked a few inches deeper into the water until it was just above his ankles. Luke nervously followed in the man's footsteps, trembling when his toe came into contact with the water. He wasn't afraid of the water, he was just afraid of being in deep water. Han smiled encouragingly as Luke came up just a step behind him.

Though his heart was pounding, Luke felt slightly less anxious with the help of his friend. He smiled nervously but looked worried again when Han went a few inches farther. Luke shut his eyes, taking a few more hesitant steps. He could feel the cool water lapping against the upper part of his calves, now, but although it was a great relief from the heat, it still made Luke's stomach churn.

He could feel the panic bubbling to life once again, but a gentle squeeze of his hand from the Corellian guiding him calmed his nerves just a little. Luke opened his eyes, skin crawling as he looked fearfully into Han Solo's eyes. The smuggler smiled comfortingly as he took another step forward, then another.

Luke took a deep breath, shutting his eyes once more. He drug his foot across the soggy dirt beneath him, then the other one. After a few more moments of slowly moving deeper and deeper into the lake and Luke stopping a few times to relax before he had another apparent panic attack, Luke heard Han laugh.

"Well, look at that, junior!" The brunet beamed as Luke opened his eyes, only to see liquid gently rolling up and down against the lower part of his chest. Even as the sight of so much water closing in on him caused Luke's head to spin, it also brought a large, nervous smile to his face. He was actually in the lake!

The blond looked up at Han, excitement replacing the fear in his eyes. Han couldn't help but laugh at the kid. "I-I'm actually doing it!" Luke shouted in amazement, voice shaky as he looked around the water surrounding him. Han grinned.

Now if they could just teach him to swim.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? Lol, I wanted to detail it more but it's for the group Fanfiction-Friend's Weekly Writing Prompt on DeviantArt and I had a word limit of 1000 and my word counter was 998 when I looked. DX For some reason says it's 1036 minus this Author's Note right now? Idk :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Yeah... I kinda have a headcanon that Luke used to have a phobia of large bodies of water during ANH and the time before ESB until like Han and Leia helped him overcome his fears, now. XD**


End file.
